Bailame
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Y se asusto, no de ella en si sino de lo que podía significar ese acontecimiento que probablemente fuese uno de los mas problematicos en su vida, porque ya veía que se subian un par de tipos a amenazarlo con pistolas para hacerse con su auto y huir... pero no la rubia en cuestión estaba sola y parecía desesperada por huir de aquel lugar cuanto antes sin tomarlo en cuenta.


**Hola buenas, hace rato no escribia nada y gracias a esta cancion que tiene el mismo nombre que el título se me ocurrió esto(?)** **Igual es cortito uvu me diculpo por la faltas o los acentos, estoy del celular y es una mierda(?). Bueno, espero les guste**

La noche veraniega es calida en aquél mes que era el mas caluroso del año, Kuroo Tetsurou en su auto bosteza de aburrimiento al encontrarse lejos aun de la casa de Kenma, quién contra todo pronóstico lo esperaba en su departamento para una fiesta, claro... como si Kenma y fiesta pudieran ir en la misma frase sin provocarte un ataque de risa o ganas de llevarlo al psiquiatra por esquizofrenia, pues su mejor amigo no era precisamente un fiestero, ni siquiera se le podía catalogar de alegre. Lo cierto era que no era un evento muy usual el que se celebraba, porque su gatuno amigo solo podia acceder a aquél desorden a su paz por una persona en específico, que precisamente era todo lo contrario a el, nada más ni nada menos que Shoyou Hinata, el enano del Karasuno que logró sacar de su apatía un poco al gato bicolor del Nekoma. Fabuloso... en serio, el más que nadie era feliz de que su hermano de otra madre estuviera de novio con la pelusa naranja y fuese feliz, pero justo ahora solo se sentía exhausto.

Era viernes... si, pero estaba tan harto de trabajar que en serio su plan se componía de ir a hacer presencia un par de horas y luego largarse a casa para no saber más de su existencia en por lo menos unas doce horas mas, porque vamos, ¿Qué ser humano cuerdo no se cansa de estar practicamente el día entero metido en un laboratorio químico? El definitivamente si, amaba su trabajo pero en ocaciones como esta siente que la carga laboral es demasiada para el que a sus 26 está en el inicio de su carrera como científico bioquímico, era lo que siempre había deseado, pero definivamente una parte de el soñaba con menos horas dedicadas a ellos y una hermosa chica esperando por el en casa para mimarlo un poco y la verdad es que no podia recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo algo de acción con alguien, a este paso iba a volver a ser virgen, era eso o le iban a salir polillas y telarañas cada vez que se cambiara ropa interior.

Estaba tan metido en su hastío mental que no fue consciente de el alboroto en su auto hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, porque claro, claramente pasa desapercibido el que una rubia de un metro setenta, cintura delgada y largas piernas -y que piernas- se suba a tu auto como si fuera la ganadora de un premio. Y se asusto, no de ella en si sino de lo que podía significar ese acontecimiento que probablemente fuese uno de los mas problematicos en su vida, porque ya veía que se subian un par de tipos a amenazarlo con pistolas para hacerse con su auto y huir... pero no la rubia en cuestión estaba sola y parecía desesperada por huir de aquel lugar cuanto antes sin tomar en cuenta que el no podía ir a otra parte con ella... ¿Quien se creía? El debia ir con Kenma justo ahora, no tenía tiempo para irse por ahi con rubias despampanantes con gafas y cabellos onduladitos que lo hacian tragar duro ante el descaro con que lograba ponerlo nervioso.

\- Mira, no se que tan apurada estes -decía el con molestia por verse en esa situacion de la cual bastaron los 3 minutos de la luz roja para que aconteciera- pero yo al menos no puedo ayudarte... tengo que ir a un lugar.

\- Anda, se caballero y acercame a un lugar -decia con expresion urgida aquella chica, con tono serio que le resultaba seductor- me persiguen, solo necesito salir de aqui...

\- ¡Que no! No se que esté pasando pero no quiero involucrarme en algo tan turbio, tengo un compromiso y quiero llegar a el -dijo ante las súplicas de la mujer que hacia gesto para que le ayudara al tiempo que daba miradas hacia atras, donde venían por lo menos seis automoviles a toda velocidad justo donde estaban ellos. De miedo... si, lo que quieran, pero no estaba para juegos de esos así que iba a pedirle que se bajar y afrontara lo que fuera que venía, pero no contó con que la rubia en cuastion quitaria el freno de mano y aceleraria al cambio de luz, poca cosa oye, en esa situación no le quedó otra que seguir conduciendo a toda velocidad para no perder el control del auto- ¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa, mujer?! Eso fue jodidamente peligroso.

Y la rubia solo reia en su lugar sin ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y acomodandose para mostrar mejor su figura -eres un aguafiestas, simplemente debias manejar, o que, ¿al niño le da miedo andar tan tarde de noche?

"Bruja", eso fue lo que pensó sin dejar de conducir, el ambiente estaba cargado de tension ante la urgencia de perderse del camino de aquellos locos al volante que venian tras ellos, a ratos habían algunos que los alcanzaban y trataban de chocarle el auto, pero nada que el no pudiera manejar, finalmente se había hecho el silencio pero eso no lograba hacerlo sentir mas cómodo ante todo, adios noche tranquila, adios sueño profundo, adios fin de semana relajado, serían reemplazados por cabellos rubios y anteojos de pasta dura.

-Tan serio, ¿nunca te dijeron que si arrugas el ceño asi te vas a arrugar? -habia picardía en su tono de voz que lo molestaba y lo atraía más, quería callarle esa boca arrogante que justo ahora lo sacaba de quicio con sus ironías y la osadía de hacerlo perder los estribos asi -no me digas que te comio la lengua el gato.

Y no contestó, estaba concentrado en perder a los imbéciles que venian tras ellos para deshacerse de aquella arpía y poder ir donde Kenma de una puta vez, lo cierto era que eran insistentes y ahí estaba el... gastando gasolina porque si por una tonta que ni siquiera habia tenido el tino de decirle su nombre. Fueron por lo menos dos horas de silencio en aquel coche, con el manejando y ella cambiando de posición de vez en cuando, fue en ese trayecto donde la pudo observar mejor, llegó a la conclusion de que era preciosa, su secuestradora en cuestión -porque lo secuestró... a el y su carro- tenia la piel palida y una mirada audaz donde se podian ver unos lindos ojos color miel y una nariz respingada que le daba mas finura a su cara, era delgada y medía como pensó antes por lo menos uno setenta, llevaba un bluejean negro ceñido al cuerpo y un top que dejaba ver que tenía poco busto, dicho sea de paso que no llevaba sosten alguno en ese momento, el cuadro era completado por los bucles rubios que coronaban su cabeza y que llegaban a esa fina cintura que le daba forma a la figura de la mujer frente a el, una obra de arte a la vista que lo hacía sentir nervioso y provocaba suspiros en su persona, necesitaba calmarse... por mas bonita que fuera lo había secuestrado y eso ya era un gran problema.

\- ¿vas a explicarme que rayos esta pasando aqui? Me hiciste desviar de mi camino y aun no se que carajos estamos haciendo -dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

\- nada del otro mundo, idiotas que me persiguen -dijo quitándole importancia mirando afuera.

\- ¿puedo saber aunque sea tu nombre y edad? Me pone nervioso saber si estoy huyendo con una menor de edad o no -dijo riendo por primera vez esa noche, ya mas relajado ante la presencia de la chica.

\- Kei, Tsukishima Kei -replicó la contraria con una sonrisa burlona- y no, ya paso los 18 si eso te hace sentir mas tranquilo, a ver si asi no mojas los pantalones.

\- Muy graciosa, Tsukki -dijo alargando la u a propósito para molestarla mas, pues se veía que para ser así de provocatiba tenía malas pulgas, para que mentirse, se veía molestable.

\- Mi heroe no va a decirme su nombre? -dijo cruzandose de brazos, ignorando como la había llamado el extraño, casi nunca revelaba su nombre porque no lo veia necesario, nunca se quedaba con nadie, pero este chico tenía algo atractivo, no lo veria más, que más daba- no se me hace justo que solo tu sepas.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou -volteo a mirarla un segundo- puedes llamarme como gustes, Tsukki.

\- No deberías llamarme así, Kuroo-san -sonrio sarcástica la chica- no creo haberlo permitido

\- Ni yo recuerdo haber permitido que me secuestraras -dijo riendose- pero henos aqui.

La rubia optó por ignorarlo, en su lugar encendió la radio del vehiculo y puso una de esas emisoras que ponen musica electronica día y noche, al parecer quería llenar el silencio incomodo con algo mas que sus voces, lo sabía porque subio el volumen y se pasó a la parte de atras con una agilidad increíble, pensó que la habia molestado así que siguió conduciendo, pero no necesito demasiado tiempo para notar lo que Tsukki estaba haciendo, y es que en la parte de atras la rubia estaba bailando al son de la musica, en ese limitado espacio del asiento trasero, moviendose sensualmente para que el la observara por el espejo retrovisor, insitandolo a mirar más, invitandolo a detenerse en la siguiente salida y deleitarse con mas calma con el contoneo de esas caderas que le decian "tomame", haciendose hacia adelante de vez en cuando y acariciando la nuca del pelinegro para sacarlo de sus cabales en torno a aquel cortejo que la rubia llevaba a cabo, mojando sus labios y besando el contrario un poco, aquel pelinegro era de esos especimenes que pocas veces tenía en su camino y claro que lo iba a disfrutar el tiempo que permaneciera con el ahí.

Y el por su parte, una gelatina temblaba menos que el, que estaba cada vez mas nervioso y le sudaban las manos ante aquella provocacion que lo hacia tragar saliva como malo de la cabeza, sentía un calor en su estomago que de a poco iba bajando a otra parte de su anatomía que no quería admitir que se deleitaba con el contoneo de la rubia. Fue una hora interminable donde dejaron atras a los perseguidores y pudieron parar en un lugar apartado a descansar un momento, el pelinegro sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dio una calada profunda y botó el humo lentamente apaciguando su intriga, y no dio mas de dos caladas cuando fue aplastado contra la parte delantera del auto, el cigarrillo fue arrebatado de sus manos y en cuention de segundos tenia a Kei encima botando humo directo a su cara y lanzando el cigarrillo lejos, un insulto en su opinión porque jamas desperdiciaba un cigarrillo asi, sin embargo no pudo reclamar nada porque la ultima calada de la rubia estaba siendo brutalmente expulsada en su boca a consecuencia del húmedo beso que le plantó en aquel instante, dando rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos y provocandolo mas aun.

Kuroo siempre había mantenido la cabeza fría ante estas cosas porque con todo lo que hacia siempre había tenido mucha precaucion ante todo, peri ahi estaba ahora como un baboso observando a la rubia bailar sin ningun obstáculo, de forma sensual, invitandolo a poner sus manos en esa cintura obscena que lo iba hipnotizando con cada movimiento para luego volcerse a poner sobre el y besarlo de nueva cuenta, esta vez no la dejo huir y llevo sus grandes manos a la espalda de la chica, subiendo un poco el top y tocando la piel desnuda y firme de aquel pecado en forma de muner que lo consumio esa noche, no importandole nada mas que besar aquel delgado cuello y morder esas claviculas insinuantes que dominaban toda su mente y oedian mas, fue ahí que comprobó que en en efecto, Kei no traía ningún sostén, pero no era necesario sostén alguno para sostener ese busto pequeño y perfecto que le daba mas gracia a su figura menuda. Pero las cosas nunca son perfectas y aunque hubiera querido seguir perfilando su cuerpo con la lengua no le fue posible pues los perseguidores de alguna forma habían dado con ellos y debian volver a huir, un desperdicio en su opinión.

Habían vuelto a la carretera, estaban volviendo a la ciudad, ¿o estaban en la ciudad vecina? No importaba, habia perdido toda noción del tiempo y el deber estando con esa rubia que lo tenia en su poder, podría hacer otro rodeo y llevarla a casa... esconderla de aquellos hombres que la perseguían y hacerla suya de una vez por todas...

\- Espero alguna recompensa por esto ¿eh, Kei? -dijo riendo, la rubia miraba hacia atras esperando que se fueran y poder respirar en paz.

\- Tienes que sacarme de aqui primero, Kuroo-san -dijo con tono burlon, desde que habian entrado a la ciudad había estado mas silenciosa y esquiva con el.

Quien diria que volver a la ciudad gatillaría el evento desafortunado que vendría a continuación, y es que Kuroo no imagino que Tsukki iba a hacerle eso porque se creyó en confianza, creyó que tenían algo mas que un simple revolcón y se acostumbró a la presencia de aquel demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de mujer, porque no fue mas que entrar a la ciudad y parar en un semaforo en rojo para que la rubia sonriera con sorna y se bajara corriendo de su auto hacia el de adelante, repitiendo la maniobra que ocupó con el, haciéndole entender de una vez por todas de que iba este embrollo, viéndola huir en el auto de aquel pecoso que iba en el auto de adelante a toda velocidad, obligandolo a sumarse en aquella caravana de autos que perseguían a aquella rubia despampanante que seducia hombres por diversión, siendo atrapado por aquellas caderas que lo obsecionaron con esos ojos sol que lo vieron con burla al final por caer en su treta y fijarse también lo tonto que había sido... pues para variar su billetera ya no existia en su pantalón, con mucha suerte habia dejado lo que le quedaba en el bolsillo. Intrigado por perderse asi y encima perseguirla por una explicación a toda esta parafernalia que se había montado, obligandolo a seguir a ese fugaz romance que habia nacido del atrevimiento de una hermosura que resultó ser el demonio mismo.

\- Y esa es la razón por la que no llegué al cumpleaños de Chibi-chan -contaba Kuroo una semana mas tarde a sus amigos, el motivo de su ausencia al cumpleaños del pelinaranja- de verdad que lo siento mucho.

\- Voy a hacer que te revoquen la licencia -dijo el bicolor, cabreado ante la insensatez de su mejor amigo-


End file.
